Love Between Worlds
by skywriter18
Summary: Meena is your typical Indian-American girl from a no-nonsense world. Bookish, awkward, and guarded, if that's considered typical. Just to be clear, she's Indian, from India. With her typical hindu parents and socially 'pink' sister in tow, she arrives at La Push where she falls for Embry. Together they have to find a way to make their love survive two totally different worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Me

Chapter One: Me

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO AND ONLY!**

Author's Note: Hieeeee! My name is Shriya and this is my **very first** fanfic! I've been reading fanfic for a long time so i decided to give it a try. I **do not have a beta so there may be errors! **I honestly hate fanfics with grammatical errors and I don't read so do lemme know if you see any! I am forever in love with Seth Clearwater, and this story is about what I know best, being an Indian kid with parents that control their lives. **IN NO WAY AM I BEING RACIST THROUGH THIS FANFIC! **I know many Indian families who are supportive of love. Some are just traditional, like mine. And Meena's. **SO REVIEW! PLEASE! I KNOW YOU WON'T CUZ I NEVER DO...BUT WHATEVER...I HAVE TO ASK RIGHT? ENJOY!**

* * *

me

miː/

_pronoun_

**1**.

used by a speaker to refer to himself or herself as the object of a verb or preposition.

"do you understand me?"

**2**.

informal

used in exclamations.

* * *

**Meena's POV**

The first thing my father said to me when we decided to move to La Push, Washington was I quote, "Meena, the school system is not graded well, but I trust you will work hard and make it to Stanford anyway."

It wasn't '_I'm sure you'll make friends!' _or '_You'll get used to the town sweetie.'_ It was about grades. School. College. My future as some sort of software developer. It didn't bother me. Not really anyway. I was used to it. I knew that my parents were not out to get me. They just wanted a better future for me.

My name is Meena Bala. No middle name. I'm fully 100% Indian and proud of it. I come from a highly traditional family. I had it all, a great family, money, culture, community, grades and talents. I was a model child. No matter how much I was loved, I was suppressed in a way I couldn't place. I didn't have a prim, proper life like it sounds. Yet, I never felt free.

Deep inside I knew exactly what I wanted. I also knew that it was never going to happen. It would be a disgrace to my family. My parents would choose my love. They would decide what my life would be like. It sounds atrocious but its just the way I was raised. I trusted my parents. Like they had trusted theirs. I was afraid of disappointing them when they gave me so much and gave me so much freedom. The last thing I wanted to do betray their trust.

Every time I brought up the topic, my dad would say that practicality and family goes over love. I nodded every time, just to end that conversation. However, a little part of me screamed no. I just kept nodding.

The car halting to a stop shocked me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window to see a decent sized house with dark blue shutters and a grand two-story towering over me. Not as big as back home in New Jersey, but giant compared to the little cottages that dotted the streets of this rez. I vaguely heard my father scream something as I absently dragged my black suitcase into the house, leaving my mom, dad and sister to deal with the bigger luggage.

"Meena! Slow down!" my sister whined indignantly, dragging her gaudy pink duffel across the gravel driveway, trying to catch up with me.

I ignored her.

"I told you not to buy the monstrosity of a bag" I yelled back at her. The last thing I heard was a huff of annoyance before I pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

Meet my big sister, Maya. Yup. My parents went there. _Maya and Meena._ The queen of pink, makeup and everything absolutely girly. I was her polar opposite. Not that I was sporty or anything. I was awkward, slightly bookish, and it took a lot to get to know me. I was very guarded, I tried my hardest at everything I did. I worried over the most stupid things. Insane if pushed. I was different with everyone. So nobody really knew all of me. Not even me.

My thought were once again rudely interrupted by Maya.

"Meeeeena. Thanks a lot for leaving me behind" she grumbled, pushing past me, and dropping her bags roughly on the floor, collapsing onto the sofa that had arrived a week before.

"Bye." I waved, pulling my suitcase to my pre-claimed room. It was sky blue. My bed was already there, in all it's shining glory. It was all basically set up, thanks to my aunt who lived in Seattle.

She was, let's say, exuberant. She drove 3 hours out to the middle of nowhere, AKA La Push, and actually set up our _entire_ house.

I lay eagle spread on the familiar striped sheets and stared at the ceiling.

I was almost asleep, when an obnoxious voice was at my door. _Again._

"Go away," I whined into my pillow, waiting for Maya's retreating steps.

But no. Maya came over, whipped the pillow out from under my face, letting nose crash into the mattress, and rolled me over on my back.

"We're going to beach. Now. And Amma (mom) says I have to take _you_ too."

She was a horror. I sighed and eyed my sister. She was wearing shorts and a white shirt, but skillfully hidden under the neck of her shirt was a thin black bikini strap.

I smirked. _Smart._

Jumping out of bed, I let my travel clothes on the floor and threw on the shorts and tank my sister had fished from my suitcase. I pulled my hair in a bun, tucked a book under my arm and made my way to the car with my sister. After all, who in their right mind would be at the beach at 9 in the morning.

When my sister pulled up at the beach, I let out a sigh of relief. Maya was a horrific driver to say the least. Even after 2 years or having her permit, at 17 years old, she couldn't drive to save her life. I was only 15, but my whole family was just waiting for the day when I got my permit and took the wheel from my sister. Maybe then, our lives would be guaranteed.

I guess that Quileutes weren't in their right mind cause as I stepped out of the car, the first things I saw were giant, and I mean enormous men. 8 of them, big enough to make up for the absence of people at the beach. And they were all shirtless. Tackling each other to the ground, tossing around a football.

Beside me my sister swooned, earning a well deserved smack from me.

After standing around for a few seconds, I decided that she wasn't going to snap out of it soon, hugged my book closer, and edged around the guys towards the rocks by the shore.

And because I was me, forever cursed and klutzy, I had to be hit by a flying football. I felt my knees buckle from under me and as the darkness started to creep in through the edges of my vision. Then, I met his eyes. Chocolate slathered my vision, and all I could see was the swirls of gold in that warmth of brown. But all too soon, the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Crush

**Hey! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up...if anyone is reading this at all. Just to be clear, because this is CANON and an Embry imprint story, I have it so that this takes place shortly after the Volturi Showdown. In case any of you are wondering. Jake, Nessie, and the rest of the pack**_**s**_ **will be in the story, as Embry is a part of Jake's pack, but the pack will be based in La Push. Unlike some other fanfics, I don't want Jacob's pack to be the 'Cullen Pack' They are still representing La Push though not the Uley's. I still do not have a beta so there might be mistakes in there...If you are interested though let me know! I changed title from Know to Love Between Worlds. The summary has also been changed a bit!  
**

**~Shriya**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crush

crush

/krʌʃ/

_noun_

**1**.

_informal_

a brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable.

"she did **have a crush on** Dr Russell"

synonyms

infatuation,obsession,love,passion,

* * *

I didn't remember much of that day. After I was hit by the freak football, my sister rushed me to that hospital/clinic thing that they had in Forks and had me checked out. Even though the doctor had assured her that I did not have a concussion, that didn't seem to be enough for Maya.

The next two days, she officially became the Sister Nurse. And it annoyed the shit out of me. However, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her, because inside all that brattiness and pink- she actually cared.

Really, there was only one part of that day I couldn't forget. His eyes. Just thinking about them sent the butterflies flying into a frenzy. No, they weren't butterflies, they were elephants.

I just couldn't forget the smears of peanut butter in the chocolatey orbs of his eyes. _Him._

I didn't know why I couldn't get him out of my mind. Every time I turned a corner, I'd somehow see him in it. I didn't even know his name for crying out loud!

But just the thought of him made my heart beat erratic. I loved it.

"MEEEEENA!" a shrill shriek sounded downstairs.

Startled out of my stupor, I shouldered my backpack and ran down the stairs to see what was wrong.

"Where's my RedNoBorry lip gloss?!" My sister screeched throwing drawers open.

I shrugged and took a bite of my Maya's abandoned toast. It was our first day at the Quileute Valley Tribal School, AKA, La Push High. I honestly don't know what the big deal was about first days.

Girls threw themselves at the one local mall, desperately trying to look good. But when you're in high school, it's more like slut fest. I personally didn't care. That much.

Really, not even the tough-as-hell tomboys want to make a bad impression.

From the gossip I had picked up from the girl across the street, Mikayla,I think her name was, there's a La Push gang. Well, not really a gang. Apparently, the Elders, whoever they are, are fiercely defensive of the boys. No one really knew much about them other than the rumors that floated around the small rez. And that they were hot as hell.

According to Mikayla, most of them, except their leader, were in high school too. Downside- the single ones didn't give ANY girl a second glance.

Like I cared. More like, like I was _allowed_ to care.

My parents weren't actually that bad. They stressed grades and were very adamant about things that I don't agree with, but I had a lot of freedom. I also had a lot of their trust.

That trust was my guilt trap.

Sure, I could do whatever I want. They can't physically stop me. But they trusted me. And it seemed so wrong to betray that trust.

After all, they just wanted the best for me. The problem in that was that their idea of _best _was _way _different from mine.

Somewhere in the background, I heard Maya screech a content, "I FOUND IT". With that I set out that the door, ready for my first day of La Push High.

* * *

I glanced up from my schedule to survey the scene.

I stood by my locker, trying to make sense of where in the world I was supposed to go next. You would think that in a school this small, its pretty hard to get confused.

But I, Meena Bala, accomplished the impossible feat.

As I looked through the throngs of students bustling through the hallways, I started to wonder how the hell my dad managed to get my sister and I into the school. It was a a _tribal_ school after all, and every kid here was clearly Quileute.

But then again, I looked pretty Quileute. I had my dark hair, it looked jet black but was really the darkest of browns. Like his eyes. But without the gold.

My heart ached at the thought of him and my stomach started the now familiar double dutch routine. I wistfully wondered if he would be here. He looked Quileute enough to.

Snapping myself out of it, I shook my head with a sigh at my childish crush and went along my way, letting my locker slam behind me.

-x-x-*,,*-x-x-

When I arrived at the door of my first period class, I smiled. _Language Composition. _

At least my day would start with a class I liked.

I was the last one in, thanks to the several times I lost my way in the halls.

"Miss. Meena is it?" The tall man at front peered at me over him glasses. I was pretty sure he was Mr. James. _Well, duh. _

I nodded meekly.

"Would you introduce yourself to the class Meena?"

I nodded once again and made my way to the front of the room.

"Hey. My name is Meena Bala, and-" I was cut-off but the door swinging open.

A tall, tan, muscular boy stepped, his eyes frantically searching the room. His gaze settled on me, more specifically my eyes, and he stood there. Staring.

It was him.

* * *

**Embry POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

After the girl's sister tore her away from the beach, carrying her unconscious figure to their car, I broke down.

I hurt her. I hurt my imprint.

I spent the rest of the weekend locked in my room, wallowing in self hatred.

It wasn't until Quil broke down my door and who she was that I came back to my senses. Somewhat.

I didn't even know her name. I didn't even know my imprint's name.

I was about to sink back into my self-pity party when Quil handed me the book.

""What is this?" I had asked with wide eyes.

"Her book," he said simply. I stared at him, my gaze pressing him for more information.

Quil sighed. "She dropped it, when, you know..." He paused, wondering whether I going to react to the mention of her being hit by my football.

I, however, was too distracted by my need to know more about her book.

"Look inside," he urged.

I fingered the cover. It was a majorly for dog eared copy of Jane Eyre. I tentatively flipped open the book, careful not to disturb the broken binding.

_Property of Meena Bala_

Meena. M-E-E-N-A. Meena.

"Meena," I whispered. The syllables danced across my lips, and it immediately became my new favorite word.

A night full of Meena themed dreams laters, I found myself rushing through halls of La Push High, scouring the crowds for Meena and trying to get to my Lang. class before Mr. James had an opportunity to give me detention for being late.

I had no time for detention. I had to find Meena.

As I neared his classroom, I felt a tug in the back of my neck, my thoughts of Meena pulsing through my head, more prominently than ever before.

It was then that I heard her voice.

"Hey. My name is Meena Bala-"

Before she could finish her sentence I had sent the door flying open. My eyes frantically searched the room, desperate to meet her gaze.

There she was, standing at the front of the room. Her eyes on me, her hand clasped awkwardly around her elbow.

It was her.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the little insight into Embry's head. FYI- This fanfic will be mostly written in Meena's POV, but we will have Embry and other pack members often! REVIEW! PLEASE! I have 98 silent readers after one chapter and I'd REALLY LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU! Now I know how authors feel when people **_**like me (sheepish grin) **_**don't review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet

**HEYYY! This chapter will be in Embry POV….excited for that. ALSO. I NEED A BETA! LIKE VERY MUCH! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLS PLS LEMME KNOW! I had SO many grammar mistakes in the other chapter- I was very careful to check it this time though. :-) Cuz I have nothing else important to say- on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meet

meet1

miːt/

_verb_

**1**.

arrange or happen to come into the presence or company of (someone).

"a week later I met him in the street"

synonyms:

encounter, meet up with, come face to face with, make contact with, run into/across, come across/upon, chance on, happen on, light on, stumble across/on;

* * *

**Embry POV**

My eyes never left her the whole class.

I watched as her soft curls grazed her high cheekbones when she leaned down to write down an answer. I watched as she gently chewed on her pink bottom lip while she contemplated a multiple choice answer on the pre-test.

I was in love.

At that point I could have aced a quiz on Meena. As for the blank pre-test that sat on my desk then, not so much.

Her chair scraped the floor as she pushed back in her chair, test in hand and made her way to ' desk. Placing her test on his desk, she turned on her heel and made her way out of the class, obviously trying to avoid my gaze.

She was leaving. Oh my god, Meena was leaving.

I frantically filled in random bubbles and stumbled my way up the aisle, slamming my test on Mr. James' desk.

Meena was leaving.

The world forgotten, I ran after her at inhuman speed.

She seemed surprised when I caught up to her in the parallel hallway to our class.

"Uh, do you need anything?" she asked meekly, trying to desperately hide the petal blush that crept up her toasted cheeks.

I shook my head and held out my hand. "Embry Call."

Her heartbeat sped up as she lifted her eyes to meet mine.

I remembered Meena's eyes as an alluring dark brown but now, the rims of her eyes were almost black, giving her irises a golden brown tint.

"Meena Bala," she mumbled.

I smiled.

"You left your book on the beach the other day," I told her, placing the book in her arms. "How is your head doing?" I asked, unable to stop the concern from creeping into my voice.

The pink bruise near her hairline was evident against her tan skin, and I winced at the thought that _I _gave it to her.

"Fine."

She didn't tear her gaze from the floor.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I at lunch…" I trailed off. _Was it too early? What if she said no? Oh god, did I actually invite her to sit with my dipshit pack brothers?_

She looked up at me fully for the first time. She smiled, soft dimples forming at the points of her plump lips. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and I fought the urge to swat her hand away and do it myself.

"I'd love to"

And she walked away just as the period bell rang, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall, students milling around me, dumbstruck and counting down the seconds till lunch.

For reasons other than food. For once, I understood when the guys said that their girls were more important than food.

But food was number 2. Always.

* * *

"Dude," Jake muttered, shoving me and effectively waking me up from my Meena day-dreams. "I know you imprinted and all but as your Alpha, I have to order you to stop being such a sissy"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh great Alpha, I know you are a sucker for Nessie-daydreams. At least I don't walk around humming the Hannah Montana theme song"

"Sure, sure" Jake answered with his signature smirk, but I caught that second where he fell into the 'imprint trance'.

Jacob had just returned to school this year after a year off for 'family issues'. Nessie was now a beautiful little girl and the Volturi hadn't made a sound. Jacob of course, living in the same house as a doctor had been homeschooled along with Nessie, this way he could do his senior year in La Push.

We both went silent and I returned to envisioning my fingers caressing Meena's blushing cheeks.

* * *

Jared laughed loudly, Kim smirking from her position in his lap as Paul freaked out over his missing fries.

I sat keenly staring at the doorway, waiting for Meena's dark curls to bounce into the cafeteria.

Kim frowned as she looked over me. "Embry?"

"He imprinted," Jacob said in a bored tone.

Kim's eyes lit up. "Really? OMG! Jared we have another imprint! Is she in this school? Or is she Claire's age? I need to meet her! Emily, Nessie, Claire and I could have girls party with her! Oh, and Rachel and Leah too if she's free!"

Jared smiled.

Kim, she was shy, at one point. Once she got to know you, she was a powerpack. Plus, since she got together with Jared, she had become very strong and outgoing. I was actually worried for Meena's sanity.

"What's her name Em?" she asked excitedly.

It was my turn to smile. "Meena. Meena Bala."

She shot me a winning smile and turned to her salad muttering something about sweet-talking the secretary into giving her Meena info.

I shook my head and resumed staring at the doors.

(^*^)-)_)0(_(-**(^*^)

Meena ran up to our table 10 minutes later, cheeks flushed and hair wild.

"I got lost," she panted "I walked up and down the two halls you have in this school twenty times!"

Kim laughed and held out her hand. "Kim, Kim Connweller," she paused to examine Meena. "Welcome to the one and only La Push High,"

Kim scooted over to make a spot between her and I.

"So, are you Quileute?" Paul asked blatantly, "I mean, you look nothing like a pale-face, but…"

Meena shook her head.

That was a shock to me, I didn't know that. She looked pretty Quileute to me. _I am a terrible soulmate._

"I'm Indian," she said

"Well, that's what I said," Paul muttered.

She shook her head again. "I'm Indian like from India."

She grinned at our expressions. La Push wasn't very diverse. After all, it was a Quileute Reservation. If you weren't Quileute, you were Makah, a pale-face, or a half-Quileute or something.

"So like curry, sarees, SAT prep and all?" Paul asked scrutinizingly.

She laughed. It was the best sound I had heard.

"Uh, SATs were last year, Paul" she mock glared him down. "But then again, I guess you wouldn't know cause you spent that day trying to get answers from your ass when you realized you didn't have a brain. After all, the whores must've had a reason to squeeze that shapeless lump,"

_Maybe she took it a bit far..._

I angled my body to protect her, but Paul was silent. "I like her."

_So do I._

* * *

**THAT WAS CHAPTER 3! **

_**All characters except the Bala's belong to Ms. Meyer and her only. **_

_**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BETA-ING THIS STORY PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Shriya here. I'm turning this into an imprint series on my new account - 18 - and one of the stories will be an updated, rewritten version of Love Between Worlds!**

**See ya there!**

**Shriya**


End file.
